lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Agatha the Telepath/Unmatchable: A Sophitz/ Fitzphie Story
WARNING! Contains spoilers about Flashback! The second Sophie found out that she was unmatchable, she was in shock. Almost in enough shock to faint and go straight to Elwin's. Fortunately, she didn't. To add on to the drama, she had to find her biological parents. Great. How was she going to do that? The answer was 3, simple words: I don't know. '' When she went to Foxfire the next day, Fitz was constantly asking about her matching fiasco that Sophie exploded into a ball of rage. " I don't know! Just go away!" Fitz looked down at his shuffling feet and walked away, Dex and Keefe flanking his sides. Sophie frowned, ran to the nearest restroom and cried like there was no tomorrow. Biana and Marella tried their best to comfort her but they realized that their efforts were futile, they left. Sophie was depressed and enraged. Then, another emotion popped up. Guilt. The one thing that could destroy Sophie's sanity. She shook her head and splashed more water on her face. She stared at her reflection. What would happen when she told Fitz about the matching thing? She remembered her conversation with Fitz about what he would do when he didn't like anyone on his match list. It sounded like he would decide to be single. That made Sophie cry even more. They just hooked up. The last thing she wanted was for Fitz to break up with her. "Sophie?" a voice asked, "Is that you?" Sophie swallowed her sobs and rubbed her eyes. "Yes?" When she turned around, she saw... "Fitz!?! What is wrong with you!?" Sophie cried. 'Um, I just want to talk." "Now?" "Later." " 'Bout what?" Sophie mumbled. "The matching thing, of course," Fitz replied casually. Sophie cringed. "Err, I have um a thing with um Mr. Forkle." "You sure?" "As sure as um the surest thing in the Lost Cities," Sophie confirmed. Fitz sighed. "Tomorrow?" "It depends." Fitz and Sophie went out of the restroom to spot Keefe. "Only one way to find out whether you have a "thing" with Mr. Forkle," Fitz told her. "Keefe, Fitz, please don't do this," Sophie begged, backing away. Then, she ran away, bursting into sobs. ''Why were they doing this to her? Sophie didn't go to Foxfire. She didn't get off her bed. Sandor continuously pestered her just so that she could get off the bed. But she couldn't. Some parts of her mind were blanks filled with black. She shuddered. She didn't know what was happening but it wasn't good. By the time it was noon, she couldn't remember anything but one word. Amy. Then, all of a sudden, the word wisped away and Sophie shut her eyes and groaned. Sandor rushed to Edaline and Edaline hailed Elwin and Elwin came as fast as he could. He gave her a bunch of elixirs. When Sophie woke up, it was 4:00 A.M. Sophie fluttered her eyes open and managed a weak," Sandor?" Sandor immediately woke up Grady and Edaline and they sobbed and sighed in relief, smothering Sophie in hugs and kisses. Keefe and Fitz stopped by."Are you okay?" "Yeah." Fitz sighed in relief and sat on her bedside. Sophie shooed Keefe away. "Awwww, infinity points for team Fitzphie. Come on, what happened to us, ''Foster?" Keefe teased as he exited the room. Sophie's lips twitched in amusement. "What are your results?" Fitz questioned eagerly. "I..." "I what?" Fitz pressed. "I'm..... unmatchable." "Are you sure?" Fitz asked, raising his brow. "Yeah. At least that's what Juji and Brisa told me. Wait, I just have to find my biological parents! Please don't leave me!" Sophie exclaimed. "What?" "Oh um, nothing," Sophie replied, flushing in embarrassment. "Well then, let's go see them." "Wait," Alden commanded, entering the room, "Tomorrow. Sophie's mind nearly shattered." "Shattered!?" Fitz gasped. "Shattered," Alden repeated. "Bye, I guess," Fitz mumbled. "Bye." The rest of the day was unbearable. Edaline and Grady treated her like a baby and Silveny kept saying, "''SOPHIE OKAY? SOPHIE OKAY?" She couldn't wait to see Fitz again. Her wish was granted when the next day came. Even Fitz was being discreet. Super discreet. " Are you sure you can light leap?" "Yes, I'm sure." When they arrived, Juji and Brisa got the same result: Sophie Elizabeth Foster is unmatchable. "I'm sorry," Juji apologized," There isn't anything we can do about it. Only if-" "Sophie finds out the identity of her biological parents." "Yes," Brisa added airily. Fitz's eyes were wide. "Are you sure there isn't anything else you can do?" Brisa nodded. Fitz sighed and held Sophie's hand as light-leaped to Havenfield. When they went back to Havenfield, Fitz told her," The Vackers can handle this." "What are you trying to say?" "That I don't care about your matching issue." "Fitz, you really don't?" Sophie shrilled raspily as if she was holding back tears. "Duh. I don't care about that stupid matching stuff. All I care about is you," Fitz whispered. Sophie kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Fitz kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke off after 20 seconds, gasping for air. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Fitz declared, "Let's go find your parents. Your biological ''ones." ' THE END''' Category:Blog posts